


707 x Reader one-shot collection

by Princebirdie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princebirdie/pseuds/Princebirdie
Summary: Collection of one-shots about our defender of justice 707!!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	707 x Reader one-shot collection

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of the original that was posted on Wattpad.

AT TWILIGHT

"Saeyoung, where are we going?" You questioned, reaching out the window and trying to grasp lush green leaves that whisked by outside. Trees climbing up towards the sun, curly branches and roots reaching out to touch one another in embrace. You'd have to give him credit, it was all rather soothing even if you had no clue what was to come. Saeyoung had simply said he had somewhere he wanted to show you, the rest was a surprise. Whenever you tried to pry the answers out of him he refused to tell you, cracking one of his jokes in return. Pure evasion at its core.

"That's the 3rd time you've asked meow~ and my answer is still the same, it's a surprise." He chuckled, a goofy grin spreading across his face. You shook your head lightly, a smile akin to his own breaking out as giggles fell from your lips.

"Okay okay, can I ask when we are going to get there? Or is that a secret too? Ah, what an elaborate murder plan you must have" You sighed dramatic, fanning yourself while peering over at him. "If I'm going to get murdered I guess I'm glad its in the forest and not a back alley." Your eyes flitted across his facial features, taking in the delicate details. In an instant you found your fingers prodded at his sides, a generally stupid idea considering he was driving only three feet from a cliff.

"Ah, stop, I can't be the defender of justice if I drive us straight off this cliff. We'll be there soon." Saeyoung laughed, one hand reaching out to stop your hoovering fingers. "Curiously killed the cat you know."

"Are you implying that you are in fact, taking me out here to murder me? I knew it! I can't say I appreciate that very much though, I didn't get to say one last goodbye to my plant babies." You pouted jokingly, bottom lip jutted out in exaggeration. Honestly, it's frustrating how whipped you are for this poor boy. He's stupid yet genius in his own way and you absolutely loved it. Were you there when he got blackout drunk and decided trying to skydive off the local playground was a good idea? Yes. Were you the one to have to shove him down the slide, hold him down, which wasn't hard with all the alcohol, and call Zen to physically drag him home. Also yes. And you loved every stupid second of it. You've forgotten just how long you've had a crush on Saeyoung, trapped in the dark abyss also known as the friend zone, or worse, the sister zone. Too focused on every agonizing thought it took you a second to realize that the car had slowed and parked in a small dirt lot, trees lining the edge.

"(Y/N), we are here~" He sang, ruffling your hair lightly as he climbed out of the car, slinging a red backpack over his left shoulder.

"Where exactly is here?"

"So full of questions today I see." Saeyoung laughed, motioning you over to a small dirt path that was just wide enough for one person to make it though untouched by stray branches. "Here, go in front of me and just follow the trail up."

"No offence but this doesn't look like a proper trail, isn't it not a good idea to go on unmarked paths." You questioned, lips pulled tight in anticipation.

"Oh come on, just trust me! Or not and I'll just tickle the shit out of you." He threatened, fingers hovering near you waist and wiggling in promise.

"Alrighty off I go!" You chirped up, pointing forwards and making your way down the trail."I wish you had told me we were going hiking, these running shoes don't have the best grip."

"It's not that much of a hike i promise~" He purred. "Or maybe it is~"

"That's not helpful at all."

"Sure it is!"

You looked back at him, a stupid grin spreading across your face. His bright red hair was all ruffled from the wind, cheeks dusted pink from the colder air up on the mountain. Trying to squash the butterflies erupting in your stomach you turned back around, finding that the trail was starting to incline rather steeply.

"Hey, be careful there's a lot of loose rocks up ahead " Saeyoung warned, his voice popping up just behind you. Despite how careful you tried to step it was noticeably getting more slippery, only one wrong step away from a loose rock ending it all despite the warning. But as luck would have it, you of course still managed to slip, the rock sliding away having bested you, causing you to stumble backwards.

"Oh shi-" You started, hands reaching out to grab something to balance yourself with, the first thing in reach being Saeyoung's arm. His arm wrapped around your waist, his chest providing the last leg of support needed to find your balance.

"I think you just fell for me, litter-ally." He snickered and winked playfully at you.

Damn, that was fucking smooth you thought, standing back up properly in embarrassment. "Thank you, but was that another cat pun?" You asked, heart racing as his warmth still lingering along your waist.

"Its no paw-blem, and of course, do you expect anything less?" He purred playfully mimicking a cat ever so slightly. "But try to be careful so you don't fall again, I don't mind catching you, but we'll never make it to our destination at this rate."

"It's not like I'm trying to fall thank you very much" You huffed in reply, your heart beating faster then you would prefer, mentally blaming it on the adrenaline.

Seven reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with yours, his thumb rubbing the back of your hand gently. "The path is wider up here and I don't want you slipping again." He murmured out an excuse, blushing lightly.

"I thought you said that it wasn't much of a hike" You jeered accusingly, "This is steep enough to warrant better shoes then running shoes! Are we at least almost there?"

"Again with the questions!" He laughed "We are almost there though, I promise."

"One last question! Did you bring any food with you? I only brought a water bottle since I didn't know where we were headed." You hummed in question, adjusting the small backpack you had on with the hand that wasn't holding his.

"I have sandwiches, Honey Buddha Chips, and Doctor Pepper in my bag! Don't worry i came purr-pared " He replied enthusiastically, swinging your intertwined fingers into the air.

You giggled at his enthusiasm, squeezing his hand lightly with wistful look in your eyes and adoration bubbling over in your heart.

"Here we are!" Saeyoung cheered as you both walked out into a grassy area with a cliff over looking the vast forest beneath. Flowers dotting the field, blowing gently with the wind as the setting sun served as a back light.

"Woah, its beautiful up here." You gasped, the scene leaving you breathless. Absent mindedly you continued to walk into the field a gentle smile playing at your lips. Saeyoung watched was you took in your surroundings, your eyes lighting up with every new detail you could find.

"I'm glad you like it up here." He hummed lightly, setting out a blue and brown quilted blanket to rest on.

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" You exclaimed, taking a seat next to him. "How did you even find a place like this? The path was hard to see and narrow at first."

"Destiny! And late night drives, but that's besides the point." He laughed, leaning back onto his hands. "This place is kind of special to me, I've spent a lot of time her just, thinking."

"Thanks for sharing such an important place with me." You whispered, peering over at him with a soft smile. "It makes me happy that you trust me this much"

"There's actually something I've actually been meaning to tell you, and I figured this would be a good place? I mean you like it up here to so it probably was, but I was unsure at first. Uhm, but yes, I do trust you a lot." Saeyoung rambled nervously, anxiety creeping into his bones.

"Take a deep breath Saeyoung." You soothed lightly, running a finger over the crease between his brows.

He took in a deep breath, letting out a long sign before grabbing your hand, staring into your eyes making you fidget slightly.

"I like you."

You blinked a couple times, tilting your head slightly akin to how a dog would. "I like you too Saeyoung, I mean we are friends after all."

"No, no, i mean like, uhm shoot..... I mean I like you more then a friend, more like love..." He started out again, his voice tapering out at the end as his confidence rapidly dropped.

"I love you" He whispered out staring into your eyes in search of an answer, grasping your hand tightly.

Your eyes widened at his confession leaving you speechless for a few moments, butterflies exploding in your stomach as your head fought to process the information thrown at you.

"I love you too!" You hurriedly blurted out, not wanting to leaving him hanging for too long. "Er, I have for a while actually."

"Really?" He quietly asked, as if you would take back what you said any second.

"Yes really."

He practically throws himself backwards, hands covering his face in embarrassment before letting out a loud laugh. "I'm so happy right now I could cry." He smiled widely, peering up at you lovingly.

"You're such a dork" You laughed. Leaning down you brushed his hair off his forehead and placing a gentle kiss.

Before you could sit all the way back up his hand slide to the nape of you're neck, pulling you down and kissing you on the lips. Your lips timidly moved in pace with one another, pulling away for a second only to dive right back in. He nipped lightly at your lips causing you you let out a small gasp, your hand coming down on the other side of him to catch yourself. Pulling away once more you adjusted yourself so you were straddling his lap, you hand gently rubbing his cheek with your thumb as he sat up.

"You're beautiful."

"Oh stop, you know I don't know how to handle compliments." You muttered softly, turning your head to the side.

"You're going to have to get used to it." He teased lightly, softly grabbing your chin and turning your head to look at him again.

"You can be so insufferably sweet sometimes." You laughed, pinching his cheek lightly.

"Its not insufferable its just sweet, take it back"

"No, make me"

Saeyoung grinned mischievously, his fingers tickling your sides instantaneously. You leaned back to try and escape his onslaught of tickle attacks, trying to wiggle way and hold back tears from laughing simultaneously. He leans over you, trapping your hips between his legs as he moves from tickling your sides to your neck.

"S-Stop please Saeyoung!" You gasped out, pushing at his chest and trying to pry his hands away from you neck.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"Fine!" You laughed out, trying to catch your breath. Peering up at him you blushed lightly, at the position you found yourself in. "Saeyoung..."

"Yes Baby?" He hummed back, his hand sliding up your side and under your shirt sensually. "Do you need something from me?"

"Kiss me please." You practically begged, hands reaching up and resting on his chest, your fingers fidgeting with the collar of his T-shirt. "Please."

"Ah, you know that I can't say no to you, not that I want to." He chuckled leaning down to meet your lips.

You moaned lightly into the kiss, starting out timid before deepening the kiss. His tongue prods at your lips, asking for permission before licking into your mouth. He lets out a quiet groan, his finger digging into your side from underneath your shirt. You both begin to drown within one another, hands wandering between hushed voices.

"Do you want to head back to my place?" Saeyoung gasped out, his breathing labored as he peered down at you.

"Yeah lets go"

Taking his hand in yours, you both headed back down the trail, the thrill of the future sending shivers down your spine.


End file.
